The New Neighbors
by PonysGirl
Summary: I suck at summaries but I will try...New neighbors move in next door they have a hard past. Can the forget there past and fit in. Please read and review.


Authors Note: I don't own The Outsiders or the charters I only own Reeni, Violet, and Aunt Jessie so far. This is my first Fan fic ever so please please don't be too hard on me if you don't like it. Oh and Jonny and Dally are still alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meeting the Neighbors  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole gang was sitting on the porch. Except Darry who was at work and Dally who was in the slammer. The guys are smoking and horsing around. A moving van drives in front of the house and stops next door. The movers get out and start moving the things into the house.  
  
"I wonder who is moving in next door." (Two-bit)  
  
"I don't know the only people there are movers." (Steve)  
  
Just then two Mustangs drove by. A red convertible one and a black one with blue and white flames on the side. They stop behind the moving van. Three chicks get out of the cars. The one who got out of the Red Mustang had golden blond hair and was about 5'8". She was wearing a black skirt and a red button up three-quarter sleeve shirt, she look in her late twenties. (Remember looks can be deceiving) The one who got out of the driver side of the Black Mustang had black hair and was about 5' 6". She had on tight black pants and a white tube top; she looks about 17 or 18. The third chick who got out of he passenger side of the Black Mustang had strawberry blond hair and was about 5'5". She had on some dark blue blue jense and a purple tank top, looked 16.  
  
"Those are some tuff cars." (Steve)  
  
"Those are some hot chicks." (Two-bit)  
  
"I wonder who they are." (Jonny)  
  
"Well Pony, I think we should go over and meet our new neighbor." (Soda)  
  
"Ok. I guess so." (Pony)  
  
So the gang walks next door to meet the girls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It looks nice and homey I guess."  
  
"Aunt Jessie are you sure you can't stay, just for the night."  
  
"Sorry but I have to work tomorrow so I cant, you have Violet with you Reeni so you won't be alone." "Ya Reeni it's me and you, no parental, it will be so great."  
  
"Ya Violet, but you and Aunt Jessie are all I got since."  
  
"I know baby but you got to get out of New York for a while and I got a good job there that pays good. I love you two but I need to get headed back."  
  
She gives them each a hug and says bye. She gets in her Red Mustang Convertible and drives off. Violet and Reeni turn around and comes face to face with five guys.  
  
"Hi. I am Sodapop Curtis this is my brother Ponyboy we live next door with our older bro. Darry but he is at work right now. These are our pals Steve Randal, Two-bit Mattews, and Jonny Cade."  
  
"Hi, I am Violet Black and this is my best friend Reeni Wattson.  
  
"Who was that hot chick who just left." (Two-bit)  
  
"That was my Aunt she went back home." (Reeni)  
  
"Where are you parents, don't you live with them." (Jonny)  
  
"My parents kicked me out and neither of our parents give a shit about us so we stay with her Aunt. Until we moved here, she still lives in the city and we live here now." (Violet)  
  
"That's cool. That you live alone I mean." (Steve)  
  
"Since you are new and haven't had a chance to get settled in do you want to have dinner at our house tonight." (Pony)  
  
"Um.sure we will be over later, but we need to do some unpacking." (Reeni)  
  
"What time?" (Violet)  
  
"About 7:00." (Soda)  
  
"We'll be there. Bye." (Reeni)  
  
The girls head into the house and the guys went back to the Curtis's house. When they got back in the house they start to talk about the new girls.  
  
"That Violet chick is fine as hell." (Two-bit)  
  
"Two-bit I figured you would be more into Reeni, she is the one who has a type of blond hair. Strawberry-Blond." (Steve)  
  
"She is cute and all but too young for me and Violet gots a great body and boy does she know it." (Two-bit)  
  
"I got to agree with you there Two-bit." (Soda)  
  
"Reeni is hot though." Pony says this quietly and his ears start turning red. The whole gang looks at him. Then they get that smile. (The one that makes you realizes you should not have just said what you did.)  
  
"Ponys got a crush." (Jonny)  
  
"No, he got the hots for her." (Two-bit)  
  
"Hots for who?"  
  
The gang turns to see Darry and Dally come in the door.  
  
"Dally when did you get out of the slammer?" Pony asks trying to change the subject.  
  
"Today, called Darry and had him come pick me up but don't try to change the subject. Who is this chick you got the hots for?"  
  
"One of the chick that moved in next door." (Steve)  
  
"You will get to meet them at dinner I invited them over." (Soda)  
  
"What are there names?" (Darry)  
  
"Violet Black and Reeni um.I forgot her last name."(Two-bit)  
  
"Wattson." (Jonny and Pony)  
  
"What?" (Dally)  
  
"That is Reeni's last name." (Pony)  
  
"Interesting." (Dally)  
  
"What is?" (Two-bit)  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about Two-bit." (Dally)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliff Hanger  
  
Authors Note: Please Review and tell me what you think. What is so interesting to Dally? Why does Reeni need to get out of New York and why did she say her aunt and Violet are all she has. Do Reeni and Pony get together? It will all come together later on. 


End file.
